Diae
Working partially as a hitman for the prince of the insects, Diae works full-time in the local bar attended primarily by different plants. She's extremely polite and well-mannered, but inherited the bitch-gene from her descendents and general backing as an actual vampire and can be seen as rather abrasive, though only to those that are being rude back. Appearance babe With her job as a hostess in the plant bar, she has a variety of outfits in her wardrobe for the occasions. She's usually seen wearing colours similar to the type of bat she is, with various shades of brown for a shirt ribbed fabric, tight black pants or a black tube skirt, and some variant of of a purple jacket whether it be a cardigan or a suit jacket. She adorns different jewelry on the regular, though she's often seen with a golden chain and hoop earrings. Diae has a watch she wears though it's broken and she's too nervous to ask for help to fix it. Her hair is model-level curly, like the whole just kind of wavy up until the ends of her hair where it's especially bouncy/curly. The right side of her hair is usually pulled into a high side ponytail that often droops over her head a bit, and the remaining hair on the left side of her head not pulled into the ponytail are just as curly There are various highlights of other browns and creams in her hair. Diae sports a small mole under her left eye, and wears makeup, usually dark lipsticks and mascara. Personality It's not much of an exaggeration or one that she takes to heart when people call her a bitch. While she doesn't make it an active attempt of hers to be mean, she comes off that way, and at this point it's a title she takes with pride. With her job as a hostess she comes off as cordial and polite, and is generally a very well-put together and thoughtful individual, she can be incredibly assertive and demanding even in times where that should not be the case. Her temper isn't awful but it's lower than most normal people, and she has a habit of making snide remarks in front of those she's pissed at or engaging in arguments that she is confident she can win at. Diae isn't an extremely emotional individual, and growing up with fruit bats for parents was actually told to restrict most of her emotions growing up, giving her good leverage over looking at things from a more logical perspective. She isn't afraid to resort to violence if things get out of hand, and worked as a security guard for the bar for a little while before being promoted to working as a hostess upon request. She's a particularly stubborn individual as well, having a difficult time with seeing herself in the wrong if she firmly believes that what she's doing is fine, and will absolutely make a fuss if something isn't going her way. Diae can also be a rather selfish person, though it is not something that she does upon the active dismay of others. To her plant boyfriend to which every night she Remembers That She's Dating a Plant and really Wonders if That's Where Her Life has Truly Gone To, she does like to dote on him and receive attention in return, as well as be the customer favourite isn't true but she claims it is. She can be extremely critical of other people, though it usually isn't without good intention as she provides advice afterwards. Relationships Virys Love of my life. Plant. I was told to kill him but now we're dating. Yikes. What a boy. Quite a good boy. Quite long too. hhhngh. Hongse This fucker? A bitch. Absolute cunt. Asshole. I love him. What a darling it takes balls to literally just be an asshole. Like no prompt just a genuine up and at-em dick with nothing redeeming about them. He's an entertainer I like hearing him rant about people he just brought in on a date like fuck's wrong with you. Love the guy. Aseria I feel like he's going to kill me but not before I kill him first. Cyril My roommate. I can't tell if I was the bad roommate or he was the bad roommate or if either of us were bad but he's an entertaining motherfucker and I support his Victorian endeavors. Moth Work buddies with common boss being Ophillion. Trivia *She makes blood lollipops and likes sucking on them but will exclaim that it's cherry. **Cyril tried one once and said it was disgusting and she doesn't have the heart to tell him it's been years since liberal arts college. Gallery bat ahoars.jpg bat hours.png Category:Land Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Bitch Category:Female